love hurts like a copper rod
by Slayer of the Nightmares
Summary: Makoto in love with Haru who's with Rin. There's a crash and tears fall as well as feelings change.


"Hit me!" Rin yelled as he swung again hitting Makoto in the face busting his lip. "Why won't you hit me back? FIGHT ME!" Rin kept yelling and swinging punches, "Stand up for yourself, don't you want him!?" Makoto dodged these with ease, he's a great fighter, but he didn't want to hurt Rin. Rin was his friend. "RIN! Stop it! You know he won't hit you he's stronger than you." Haru yelled at his boyfriend trying to get this brawl to stop. He was attacking his best friend. They were at Haru's when Rin came in after getting a call to come over. When he came in he proceeded to knee Makoto in the stomach and face busting his nose, starting the all-out brawl. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" these words Rin kept yelling pushing Haru away. The only thing bloody on Rin were his knuckles from punching Makoto so many times, Makoto on the other hand was sporting a black eye broken nose and other bruises. Rin's eyes darkened and his voice grew into a growl, "I've told you many times before he is mine. If you want him…. FIGHT!" "What are you talking about!?" yelled Makoto getting up and grabbing Rin's wrist. Rin started to struggle. "You kissed him! You've been doing all this flirting, talking shit about me, and then you wanna force yourself on him!" Screamed Rin, landing a solid kick to his stomach. Haru finally found his voice tried to stop the fighting once again. "RIN WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! STOP IT!" Haru yelled trying to get them apart. "Nn...Shut up and move. This doesn't concern you at the moment." Rin growled at him pushing him harder then he thought making him trip. Makoto watched Haru fall and something snapped. Grabbing Rin's wrists and squeezing hard, Makoto stood up to his full height. Tired of all of this he mustered up all of his anger and hurt in his face and mind. "Now I don't care if you hurt me or scream and lose your cool on me I can take it and I have taken it." Growled Makoto. His voice dropped to a chilly cold like it's never done before. "You want me to fight back fine I'll fight back! I'm sick and tired of you pushing me around and treating me like SHIT!" with that Makoto pulled back and let his fist fly hitting Rin in the face. Hard. Both Rin and Haru were shocked by Makoto's action. They thought that was it. No Makoto was just getting started. Makoto let go hitting Rin, of course he was holding back, but the punches still hurt and left marks. Makoto punched him to the ground and loomed over him. Rin tried to get up but Makoto wasn't having that landing a good kick to his chest. "Oh course I want him! I love him. LOVE HIM! I always have. I've been here since the beginning through everything with him and then you just walk back into our lives and what do you do? YOU. TAKE. HIM. AWAY." He emphasizes each word with another punch to the jaw. Before Makoto could throw the last punch, Haru jumped between them. Makoto's fist stopped with less than an inch to spare Haru's cheek. "That's enough Makoto. Please stop" Haru pleads with him. Tears threaten to spill over the brims of his eyes hearing Haru's pain filled words and seeing the pain so harsh on his face. Haru was never the one to show pain openly. Realizing what had almost happened the horror and regret raced across Makoto's face causing tears to slip down his bloody cheeks. Makoto bolts through the kitchen door from where the fight had ended up. Haru couldn't believe it couldn't believe how much Makoto was hurting. He just knew he hurt him. He had never told him never even let him see. But why would he? Yet he had just yelled it, Rin shows up and throws himself at him. All he can do is just sit there hugging his knees, he wanted to get in the bath but Rin would never leave if he did that. "OW! That asshole. His hits don't hurt that bad it was that fuckin kick and fall." Rin mumbled moving around assessing the damage. Haru's head snapped up from where he had been looking at the floor. "HOW COULD YOU!" not waiting for an answer but kept going, "Huh?! How could you do that to him? It's already hard enough for him with you always rubbing it in his face and hanging on me. HE'S YOUR FRIEND!" Haru yelled voice full of venom; he had never been this angry or guilty. "What the hell? Why are you getting so pissed at me I know he's my friend but that's what makes him even shitter for hanging and kissing all over you!" Rin yells at him. "He never did any of that you stupid prick." Haru looked at him with dead eyes. "I Don't-" Rin was cut off and what Haru said nest shocked him more than Makoto fighting back. Makoto just ran he didn't know where he was going he was just running. He ran past his house past and the ocean. He didn't stop until he couldn't breathe or stand anymore. Only after he could breathe again did he notice and realize where he was. He was where he and Haru would come when they were younger; it was a little open place in the woods facing the ocean with a little thin stream in it. He stepped into the stream letting the cool water wash him off, he was careful of his busted lip and broken nose. Damn it hurt. After he was done all he could do was sit there and think, "Why?" Why would Haru want Rin over him? He'd always been there. He'd made his love so obvious it was sick. Either he didn't know or care. "Well now he knows…." Makoto said to his lap as the birds called to one and other over his head in the trees. Sighing he came to a conclusion, "He just doesn't want you. But that's okay you'll just have to find someone who does." He repeated this a few times before he could believe it and muster a sad smile and start his walk home. ~~~~~~~~~~*Next day*~~~~~~~~~~ After what Haru had told Rin, Rin had stalked off to his dorm, leaving him sitting there on the floor all alone and hurting. Rin didn't come to back their bed that night not that Haru wanted him too, he just hated to sleep alone. Rin called the next morning wanting to talk; he wanted to meet at the café they frequently went to. "What do you want to talk about that had to be here at the café?" Haru asked trying to fill the awkward silence. "What do you think Haruka? Honestly?" Rin replied agitated. "Why did you kiss him or are you just trying to cover for him?" Rin's fist had tightened where he had his arms crossed over his chest. "I kissed him. I've told you this. Honestly I don't know, well yes I do. I just can't explain it for the longest time I've thought about you. What you were doing and why you'd leave again. But, then you came back after the tournament and we had all made up. I thought; 'Finally I can have you.'." Haru paused to take a breath and look at his hands clenched in his lap still not use to talking about his feeling. "But when we got together there were no fireworks or anything. Like that I hadn't felt anything. I didn't feel better or any different; I felt guilty. We were always fighting or fucking that's it and believe it or not I want more Rin. I want a real relationship not just a fuck buddy." Rin's jaw clinched but he didn't say anything and paid attention none the less. "I want someone who could tell how or what I was thinking with just a look. Who could say something nice or romantically cheesy, but mean it. I want someone who's not so competitive in everything or jealous and will actually pay attention and not flip out at everything." Haru finished looking Rin dead in the eyes. "I want Makoto." He stated. Rin couldn't take it anymore. "If you want him so bad; why have you stuck with me for so fucking long then?" Rin asked trying to keep his voice and temper cool and down. "I wanted to make sure." Haru stated matter of fact. Rin hated this, he loved Haru. But did he really? This should hurt, well it did but not like it should. He thought it would be so much worse. He thinks back to last night, when he left and went back to the dorm and Nitori was there. Poor Nitori even after all this, he still cared and tried to cheer him up. Though he did manage to get a small smile out of him he swears he had never seen that boy shine so brightly ever. "Yea we weren't working out so great." He thinks back to all the arguments, he smiles at the feeling of being somewhat relieved. Haru smiles before saying, "Yea, your right so you wanna just go back to being friends again?" "Yea I don't think I could handle your dead panning ass as anything more." Rin replies smiling. They get up smiling and in good spirits and walk out after paying. They continue talking and walking towards the dorms when they hear the screech of tires and a large crash. Turning in unison they run to the scene to check it out. When they get there they see a semi with construction wire. Those rods they use to help make concert more stable. They were scattered everywhere Rin looked to the car, which looked familiar, there were at least twenty or so of the rods sticking out of it windshield; it looked like mighty archers had taken it for target practice. Wait that car was familiar as he saw the driver emerge from inside. "Mrs. Tachibana?" Haru's voice cracks. "Haruka?" She looks up seeing him and Rin. She looks back at the car; her eyes widen and she screams. Next thing Haru knows is he's running with everything he's got. He makes it to the car the same time she's at the passenger side door. She opens it and the first thing he sees is the wires going through a body, he then sees the face. His heart breaks, his stomach drops, and he finds that breathing has become almost impossible. His eyes widen in horror and his voice cracks harshly for the first time in forever. "Ma-Makoto….?" His question is only answered with silence. 


End file.
